


behind their eyes

by sunflowerbed



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbed/pseuds/sunflowerbed
Summary: What their fans know was they never spend time together. What they didn't know was Wooseok and Jinhyuk did spend some time together.





	behind their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fanfic I wrote in like 6-7 years? And I started writing again for Weishin!! They are just so cute together sobs. Sorry if it's a bit weird lmao also, english isn't my first language. I hope you enjoy reading this~

There were two figures tangled on top of the bed.

The black-haired one spooning over the smaller one. His fingers busy caressing his partner's hair, sometimes leaving small kisses on top of his hair. Meanwhile, the other was too busy playing his phone.

Jinhyuk just misses his Wooseok too much.

He thought he would be okay with it. After the filming ended, It wasn't like they couldn't meet each other. They could still meet whenever they have time, but now that they actually going through it, it felt much harder than they first thought.

The company didn't want them to be found with each other (he even couldn't appear in UP10TION's VLIVE which was really sucked). On top of that, the sudden rise of their popularity made it even harder for them to go out. So, he and Wooseok only had one choice, to stay in their dorm.

“Jinhyuk...” the boy in his arms murmured, head turned as his eyes staring at him. “Stop sniffing me. Are you even a cat?”

Jinhyuk only chuckled as the response.

Wooseok pouted his lips. Seeing that, the older one just couldn’t hold himself to kiss the lips he had been yearning for a few months. “I miss you, baby.”

“I miss it when you nagged at me.”

“I miss the way you kiss my lips.”

“I miss how perfect your hands in mine.”

_I miss everything about you, Kim Wooseok._

Jinhyuk didn’t have to say the last one. Wooseok knew it. Wooseok had always been that person who was pretty sensitive towards the feelings of others.

(Yet, it took a pretty long time for him to realize Jinhyuk's feelings)

Wooseok smiled a bit. “I know, Jinhyuk, I know. I miss you too…. It feels weird without by my side, I just … too used at your presence.” He put his phone away, now giving his full attention to his lover, finally turning his body, so they could face each other.

Jinhyuk landed a kiss on top of his head, before he moved onto his cheeks, lips, and lastly, his forehead.

“You know, Wooseok. Your scent always has this effect to calm me,” Jinhyuk suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Calm?” Wooseok furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t quite understand what his lover just said.

He smelt like a mixture of flowers and a hint of baby powder. Also, let's not forget that his lips were as sweet as candy that he liked to eat. Jinhyuk was really bad at describing things around him, but, what was important for him was, Wooseok just felt like his home.

The only place he wanted to come back to.

Jinhyuk's smile appeared again on his face, nothing came out from his mouth to answer the smaller ones, and Wooseok didn’t push either.

No words needed because what they needed were already in their arms. Might as well enjoy the moment rather than wasting their time talking, right?


End file.
